I Think I'm A Clone Now
by Sara Jaye
Summary: She woke up in a strange place. That would soon be the least of her worries.


Mark is Morgan's original Japanese name. It's a technicality here and even addressed in-story.

* * *

"Owww..." She rubbed her head, letting her eyes adjust to the light. "Where am I? This isn't the forest..." She'd gone off alone for one minute to pick some berries, the next thing she knew she was surrounded by grass. She hadn't even remembered falling asleep or passing out...okay, maybe she'd blacked out from hunger for about a second. But it still didn't explain this place.

Morgan shivered, pulling her cloak more tightly around herself and gathering her book. _Okay, first things first. Find out if I'm here alone, but don't let anyone know I'm here in case it's an enemy._ She scanned the area, then looked for a path that wouldn't let her be instantly spotted, took one step forward-

"Owww! Careful!"

"Watch it!" she shot back as she landed firmly on her butt. A young boy about her age, dressed in an identical outfit to her own and carrying a book was staring back at her and he looked about as shocked as she felt. "Hey..."

"You're..._you're me!_ Except you're a girl!" the boy cried. "What are you doing here? I went to-"

"-gather some berries for a snack and the next thing you knew-"

"I was here," they finished at the same time. Morgan rubbed her eyes and clutched at her head, suddenly she felt dizzy. What was this? Was she having some sort of crazy dream? Was she trapped in a mirror? No, no mirrors. Just grass.

"Um, sorry about bumping into you," the boy mumbled. "My name's-"

"Morgan." A chill ran up her spine. "Morgan, right? That's _my_ name."

"Woah..." The boy Morgan shuddered visibly, clutching his book tightly to his chest. "What's going on? I...I don't have a twin, I'm an only child! Unless..."

"I have...well, I _think_ she's my sister, anyway. We have the same father and he was always completely faithful to mother," the girl muttered. "Where did you come from?"

"The future," the boy said. "Same as you, probably."

"Right." Morgan sighed. "First things first, one of us is going to have to use a different name for now. We'll figure this out later."

"Well...some of the kids back home called me Mark as a nickname!" the boy said. "Since my magic always hit its target. So call me that!" Morgan sighed with relief, that was easier than she'd thought it would be.

"Okay then, Mark." She smiled a little in spite of the insanity. "So now that we've got that figured out, who's your father?" Mark tensed, suddenly looking a little sad.

"Um...I don't really remember. Just his name, Gaia...Gaius, something like that. I know he loves my mother very much and that's about it," he said.

"Aw, that's too bad," Morgan said sympathetically. "I have the same problem, only it's my _mother_ I barely remember. Just that she was some woman named Tharja and that I have an older sister."

"What about your father?" Mark asked.

"Oh, my _father_ is the best person ever, I remember everything about him! He's a master tatician and a brave fighter and I wanna be just like him when I grow up!" Morgan gushed, suddenly feeling a little sad as she realized she could be stuck here forever and never see her father again. Mark grinned, moving over to sit next to her.

"He sounds like my mother. She's so amazing, I hope someday I can be even half the person she is," he said, then sighed a little. "If I ever find her again, that is. We got separated and I ended up here. I thought I was alone until I bumped into you."

Despite the creepiness of the situation and her growing confusion, Morgan was starting to like this boy. Okay, so she was basically talking to herself only with tne genders swapped and Mark didn't have any brothers or sisters, but there was something about his voice, his face that put her at ease. Maybe it was just the security of knowing she wasn't alone out here.

"This is kind of neat, isn't it? We're like the same person," she said. "I mean, we already know everything about each other except for little things like favorite food-"

"Wild blackberry pie and venison!" Mark cut in. "Sorry about that but when you mentioned food I realized how hungry I am and it's been so long since I've had Mom's venison-"

"-and Dad's blackberry pie." Morgan laughed. "That's my favorite, too! Well, it's my sister's pie in my case, one thing I remember is that she's great at baking."

"It's the same foods!" Mark smiled. "Wow, maybe we _are_ secretly twins or something! I mean, we could still be the exact same person except you're a girl and I'm a boy, but..." He touched her hand, and she felt a strange jolt of excitement. "Yeah, I can feel you. So we're both real."

"Good. Because I'd hate to find out someone I really like is just a mirror." She moved closer, wrapping her arm around his waist. "We even _feel_ right together."

"I was just about to say that!" He rested his head on her shoulder. "So...what do we do now? Should we look for our families, or look for something to eat?" Her stomach growled at the second mention of food, making the decision for them. Without another word, they stood up, clasping tightly to one another's hands.

The field was endless and the world they'd landed in was strange and different, but suddenly it felt like they could do anything. Anything from solving a giant mystery of time and space, to finding a snack.


End file.
